epic_w_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron vs X-Ray
Marvel vs Reaper! Today we have an AC taking on an OC! Who will win? The brainchild of the Avengers or the Xaplo Child? Let's find out! Interlude Geringah: Artificial Intelligence is a powerful thing. The scariest part is the fact that we decide what to do with our power, not organics. Not this time. Apophis: And some of these A.I.s wanna destroy all life for the heck of it! Ultron, the Adamantium monstrosity of Hank Pym, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Geringah: And X-Ray, the at first glance Reaper ''equivalent of the DNA Voice, but is actually far more dangerous, as well as the villain who finally breaks Charlotte. '''Apophis: He's Geringah and I'm Apophis!' Geringah: And it's our job to analyse these combatants to determine who would win...an Epic W Battle! Ultron (Cue: Infection Perfection) Geringah: The world had just reeled back from three horrific attacks. Malekith, Killian, Zola, these three struck fear into the hearts of many. Then, one Anthony Edward Stark and Bruce Banner decided to create an A.I. tasked with protecting the world. His name...was Ultron. Apophis: Yeah, only anyone's who read the comics or watched the movie knows that Ultron...didn't do that. He came to the conclusion that humanity needed to go instinct to know peace, which is...kinda' depressing. I feel bad for humanity. First Lucy and now this? Geringah: It gets worse, trust me. Ultron decided to crash Tony's 'We saved the universe' party just to exchange some creepy lines and test the Avengers against the Iron Legion. The Avengers won and Ultron initially just thought 'hey if I kill the Avengers there will be no more baddies and the world will know peace'. Then this quickly escalated to all humanity. Apophis: Except mutants, apparently. Or maybe he just had pity on them? Actually why did Ultron seem to have a weird crush on Wanda? Geringah: To make him more human and creepy, I assume. Anyways, Ultron is immensely powerful. First off, his Utron Prime form is made of titanium and has magnetic levitation tech and rocket thrust feet. Apophis: ... Geringah: He has telekinesis and can fly. Ultron then goes on to rebuild his body out of Vibranium, the second strongest metal on Earth. In this new body, Ultron can go toe-to-toe with Thor, a Norse god, and Vision, who has an INFINITY STONE in his forehead! Apophis: Ultron can also possess and control any piece of tech he comes across and fire LASERS! BAM BAM BAM!!! Geringah: Ultron also had a connection to the entire Internet, and could use the information it had to form complex plans and basically know everything that's happening on Earth. Apophis: However, Ultron's not invincible. His body can be melted over time with enough power and Wanda...kinda' ripped out his heart at the end of the movie. Geringah: Do not underestimate this machine. Ultron has shown that he is more than capable of battling with the best. Ultron: That was dramatic. For being heroes you're all quite short-sighted. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? With these? These puppets? No. There is only one path to peace, the Avengers' extinction. X-Ray (Cue: Unforgiven) Geringah: Long ago, there were two godlike races that created the multiverse. The Fasjavn...and the Xaplo. Apophis: The Fasjavn are a race of awesome-looking mushroom people and the Xaplo are just as awesome-looking bug people. One day, the Xaplo decided to create a new life-form that they planned to eradicate the Fasjavn. Geringah: This was X-Ray, their warrior. Apophis: Only, X-Ray immediately massacred the Xaplo and enjoyed it so much that genocide became his new favorite thing. Therefore, he decided to kill everything that moves and absorb their intellect for himself. Geringah: X-Ray would discover Charlotte on the planet of Earth, and psychically infiltrate her mind to try and make her kill everyone. He and Seliph tried at the same time and both failed miserably. She...ignored them. Apophis: So does X-Ray have a weird crush on Charlotte or something? Geringah: What? No! Anyways, X-Ray would come to Earth, disappointed to see that Charlotte disobeyed him. X-Ray decided to do it himself. Apophis: And he's got the right tools for the job! Gaeringah: X-Ray is made of Quarium, a metal found at the crusts of Quark Stars. His Quarium in particular was organic and nanolaced, as well as segmented. This allows him to shapeshift and turn his skin to a storm of blades. X-Ray can also fire...x-ray lasers at opponents and even has an attack that disintegrates the nuclei of atoms. Apophis: X-Ray can steal people's intelligence. He's absorbed so many people that many super-smart beings consider him omniscient! X-Ray has telepathy and technopathy, as well as...ferrokinesis? Geringah: The ability to manipulate metal. Anyways, X-Ray is also capable of flying from the edge of the universe to Earth in 80 years, contending with Charlotte's Devil Queen form, and obliterating planets with a hand-wave. Apophis: X-Ray isn't invincible, though. He's super arrogant and has a weak spot in his chest. But he's still really, REALLY broken! X-Ray: Organic life...such a bother...an intolerable...unnecessary...and worthless factor in the infinite equation...that is the universe. Pre-W Battle Geringah: Alright, the combatants are set. Apophis: It's time for...an EPIC W BATTLE!! W Battle (Cue: Virus Detected) X-Ray is attacking Killeen City again. This time he's sending waves of green electrical energy at everyone, killing them instantly. Suddenly, he turns around to see Ultron flying there. Ultron: Get off my planet, invader. X-Ray: Die. Ultron: Fine, then. Have at you. FIGHT! X-Ray turns his hand into a sword and slashes at Ultron, who dodges the attack and kicks X-Ray into a skyscraper. X-Ray dodges a punch from Ultron and grabs him by the neck before crescent-kicking him to the floor. Ultron gets back up and scoffs. Ultron: Is that the best you can do? Ultron flies up to X-Ray and rips him apart with magnetism. X-Ray then sends the fragments at Ultron, who dodges them and fires at X-Ray's core, disrupting him. X-Ray: Gah! No! Ultron kicks X-Ray in the core before flying above him and blasting him onto a car. Ultron then flies down to X-Ray and pummels his face, mangling it. X-Ray roars and blasts Ultron off of him. X-Ray then fires the matter disintegration beam at Ultron, who dodges before firing a laser at X-Ray from both his hands. X-Ray proceeds to do the same, X-Ray manages to win the beam clash and blast Ultron to the ground. X-Ray then uses four metal tentacles to stab Ultron's head and attack him. Ultron resists, but X-Ray manages to win the struggle. Ultron fades from existecne as the body falls limp. X-Ray then destroys the body and flies away. KO! Explanation Apophis: And THAT is why we should NEVER use the weakest version! Geringah: Apophis, if we used literally any of Ultron's other forms he would've curbstomped and speedblitzed. This was the fairest fight. Ultron was certainly a powerful opponent. He could take anything X-Ray had to dish out and deal a lot of damage himself, but X-Ray was a lot smarter and it's not even close. Also, X-Ray has fought Devil Queen Charlotte, who defeated Toth-Ra, who is an outerversal threat. That's literally enough to solo 99.99% of all fiction! Apophis: Ultron also wasn't more durable and his arrogance is LEGENDARY! X-Ray also had plenty of options to finish Ultron off while Ultron only had one, and that was to destroy X-Ray's core, which, again, took Devil Queen to break. Geringah: Comic Ultron is a very different story, but while MCU Ultron was certainly formidable, X-Ray's greater intellect, physicality and versatility won the day. Apophis: Ultron met his Ultronite demise! Geringah: The winner is X-Ray. Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe How would you rate this fight? Good Bad Neutral Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:AI Themed Fights Category:Robot Themed Fights Category:Character vs OC Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Magnetic Duel Category:Technology Duel Category:Movies vs Books Category:Laser Fights Category:Immortality Themed Fights